What To Do Next
by LoveLiveLaugh96
Summary: Follow up from Our Own Little Game. Molly has not seen Sherlock for nearly 6 months, how will they react to each others company again. Will it be the same as before or will things have moved on for the better. M Rated for later chapters. Please R&R. Views and Opinions are very important to me. Much Love.
1. Long Time No See

_**Hi Everyone. Ok so this story is a follow up to Our Own Little Game. You do not really need to read the last story to understand this one so new readers can just start of here. Strong M rating for later chapters. Hope all my other readers follow this story, please leave reviews as wont continue without them. Much Love. **_

_**Chapter One - What To Do Next. **_

6 Months Later.

Sherlock gave John that 'Yes this is going to be very interesting and i cannot wait to get started' look as Lestrade explained the crime and the mystery behind it. John however was feeling very uncomfortable about the subject.  
''Sherlock this is a very delicate matter, please dont go around hasstling the poor girls for questions, they will be very fragile'' Lestrade warned Sherlock sternly. Not that it made any difference.

''They shouldnt of been so stupid in the first place, night clubs are perfect for murders, its always the best way to go unseen but be common at the same time.''

''Yes but they didnt think about it at the time. And each one of them have lost a very close friend, so .nice.'' Sherlock looked away from Lestrade and sighed.

''I have all i need to know, the rest of the details can be sent to me, where are the bodys being kept'' Lestrade looked a John, a sorry expression on his face.

''What'' Sherlock attention focused entirely on Lestrades. '' . . '' He smiled slightly at Lestrades Offended Face.

''Dont be so patronising Sherlock, they are at Barts, i assume Molly will have the bodies, you will have to try and convince her to gain access.'' Sherlock leaned back in his chair, a smile creeping onto his face.

''Splendid, text me the rest of the details, John''.

Sherlock and John rose from their seats John saying goodbye to Lestrade before following Sherlock out of the room.

''Sherlock is this such a good idea?'' John looked nervosly at his friend. He had never found out why Sherlock stopped going to Barts but all bodies where moved to different hospitals, it seemed strange but John never seemed to find the right time to question it.

''What is? Sounds like a 7 at least''

''No, about the bodies being with Molly Hooper, you havent seen her in months''

''Bodies havent been there, i have had no reason to communicate with her, but im sure she will allow me access, cant say any of the other pahtoligists have been any good.'' John rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment and continued his brisk walk to keep up with his friend.

''So your saying nothing happened between you and Molly in order for you to suddenly stop using her lab'' Shelock was awaiting a taxi alongside the main Road. The streets where busy with the day to day life of other people, most hurrying to get out of the cold winter weather.

''You really should think before you speak John, especially when i just answered your Quest-TAXI''

John got into the cab with Sherlock awaiting to continue the conversation, it was a fair journey to Barts and the roads where icey. He knew the topic would soon grow tiresome to Sherlock, best get it out of the way.

''Its just werid, we never had to visit other hospitals to get to bodies, you and Molly got along normally fine i cant see why it just suddenly stopped.'' Sherlock sighed.

''John nothing stopped, we cannot choose where the bodies go to, and it just happened that not alot of bodies where with Molly, we have been so busy with crimes that arnt local you cant really blame the police for keeping the bodies to closer hospitals, makes our lives easier to, stop looking into all the topics so deeply, you never get anywhere with it''

At that point John decided to shut up, Sherlocks behavior had not changed at all, he had however regulary been banned from other patholigist labs for insulting their intelligance, which to be fair was normal for him, Molly seemed to be the only one that could and would put up with him, hopefully that had not changed since he last saw her.

His trail of thoughts stopped when he was pushed out of the cab by Sherlock, they paid the cabbie and strode in through the entrance to Barts, The warm hospital air, providing a sanction to the cold bitter winds and snow outside. Sherlocks shoes clipped on the floor, he was sure that people knew he was coming by the sound of his shoes.

Sherlock felt growing tension as he neared the entrance to the lab door, he had not spoken or seen Molly in over six months, he had not heard from her and john hadnt mentioned her either, it was like he was meeting her for the first time again. He began to grow worried she would refuse entrance into her lab, or worse grow upset at the sight of him. It was true about the bodies being moved to different areas to make life easier, however he avoided her for experiments and body parts just to prevent communication. He wondered if his plan had worked, if she was better and happier now after the events from now last year. Exctiment grew inside him, he wanted to find out, he had missed her shockingly enough.

As Sherlock and John entered the lab, everything was quiet, it all seemed the same, clean, organised, tidy, there was no paperwork lying around and everything was laid out where it should be, Organised, best way to be in the lab, some of the others recently had been terrible to say the least. However the lab was quiet, Mollies office was locked and everything seemed to be shut up. John broke the silence.

''Sherlock, she might be in the canteen, its now coming up to one, she used to have lunch from 12 till 1 remember?''

''Of course'' Sherlock sighed, and John took a seat, watching his friend pace the room. It was not an awkward silence really as John could see clearly, Sherlock was looking at everything in the room, deducing activity, when she left and when she should be back. It was not long before the clicking of heels was heard and Mollies voice was sounding down the corridor, she was laughing about something. Sherlock stood waiting patentinly as he heard Molly say her goodbyes to whoever she was talking to, there was a long silence before another goodbye and her heels where once again clicking down the corridor, as she walked in glancing at her papers John coughed to make themselves present. Molly glanced up in shock, setting eyes on Sherlock and his partner, her papers uncermonisally where dropped on the floor.

_**Hope you all liked it, will continue if you wish, Was not to sure on how to reintroduce the two but kept it simple and hopefully it worked. Please review as wont continue if there is no interest. Much Love everyone. **_


	2. Pesky Feelings

_**Hope you guys liked the last chapter as much as i hope you would. This one shows off John a little more but is a nice way to show off how friendly he can really be, hope you enjoy it!. Wont bore you with anything else. Enjoy !. :)**_

_**Chapter Two - Pesky Feelings. **_

Sherlock looked at Molly in pure amusment as she bent down to pick up the papers spread out on the floor, she had immediatly turned red and looked flustered at the sudden appreance of the men in her lab.

''Molly, how wonderful to see you'' Sherlock said with a smile as Molly gathered her things and stood again. She still looked shell shocked at the two near strangers in her lab.

''Hi Molly'' John said politely, Molly turned to John and gave him a soft smile, before placing her things on the nearby desk. She turned to Sherlock.

''I havent seen you two in a while, where have you been?'' Molly's heart was pounding in her chest, trying to control her breathing she went about tidying small things up and looking at samples laid out. Sherlock eyed her constantly. Molly knew he was deducing her.  
''Lestrade has been giving us more distant cases, so we have been in a variety of hospitals all in which Sherlock has either been warned or kicked out of.'' John looked at his friend who was glaring at John.

''They should have better qualified staff''

''Ok Sherlock'' John went back to reading the magaziene on his desk and Sherlock returned his attention to Molly who had her back to him. 

''I need to see two bodies.'' His voice was low but loud in her ear, Molly jumped and spun around, pressing herself against the counter to avoid being so close to him. Sherlock smiled at her reaction.  
''W-W-What Bodies do you need?'' Molly scooted away from Sherlock and grabbed her clipboard.  
''Jane Gutter and Lucy Fielding, They where both murdered and sexually assulted at the same club two nights ago''

''Oh yes i have not looked at them yet, just in'' Molly pondered off to collect the bodies.  
''You have to stop doing that Sherlock'' John said, not looking up from his reading.

''What?'' Sherlock spun round ready to argue with John.

''You make her feel so insignificant when she is around you, sneaking up on her, making her jump, her stuttering, its all down to you. I have seen her away from you and she is fine. You need to stop taking advantage of her.''

Sherlock looked offended

''Dont you dare tell me you where not worried about you giving her access to the bodies, thats why you stood so close to her and practically whispered it, making her feel tiny around you, you flirt with her''

''No i do not'' Sherlock scoffed, but he knew his friend spoke sense, they had always had this relationship though.

''Im just saying'', John said looking up from his magaziene '' You havent been here 5 minuites and your doing it now, just back off a little''

Sherlock contemplated Johns words and was still in deep thought when Molly came out with Body Number 1.

''Is he alright?'' Molly looked over to Sherlock as John walked past him.

''He is fine, just ignore him'' Sherlocks eyes darted to Johns, only meeting them for a split second to see John was being serious. ''Anyway, you look good Molly, how have you been?''

''Really good actually'' she coughed a little diverting the unwanted attention back to the body. ''This is Jane Gutter tests show no drugs but there is alcahol in her system, there is severe buising to the lower adomen and she has a number of chest and facial wounds, a deep cut in her back as well apprently, though i have not looked at that yet. She was 21 years old. Looks like she was beaten to death by hands no wounds indicating to weapons.''

John sighed and shook his head, ''What is the world coming to these days''

He saw Molly looking over at Sherlock and it was clear he was still in deep thought.

''Listen, i dont mean to sound rude but how much longer are you going to be, i am leaving early today as i have plans, i am clocking off at 3 30.'' John looked at his watch.

''God we have already been here two hours. Sherlock wont take long to look at the body then we will be out of your hair, could we come back tomorrow to look at the other one.''

''Yes'' Molly smiled that would be fine.

Sherlock came over to where the other two where standing and silently assessed the body. Looking at every fine detail on the womans face and neck. John frantically making notes as Sherlock blurted out his observations. Molly watched the two work and realised how much she had missed seeing the partnership in action. She suddenly realised it was 3 10.

''Do you mind if i pop off and get ready, then all i have to do is close up when you have finished''. John smiled softly at her, Sherlock just ignored her.

''Yes Molly'' John said, ''Dont let us keep you waiting.'' Molly smiled and scurried off.

It was 3 25 when Sherlock finished looking at the body, John had pages of notes as a result and he watched Sherlock tentivilly close the body bag up once more.

''You not talking to me now?'' John said in a bored tone

''What makes you say that?''

John sighed but didnt answer.

''Where is Molly?''

''She went to get changed, going out tonight i think''

''hmmm''

John eyed Sherlock, feeling protective of Mollies feelings.

''Your not doing it''

''What?''

''Your not convincing Molly to stay late and help you with another body, its not fair on her Sherlock. We have only been in here for a few hours, you cant just expect her to drop her plans for you''

''Why not?''

''Oh for the love of god'' Johns smacked his hand on his forehead and shook his head, this man had no experience in manners and that would clearly never change.

''All done ?'' Mollies voice turned both men to look at her, Sherlock's eyes scanned over her body taking in every fine detail of Mollies perfect apperance. Molly was wearing a beige dress that finished above her knee, it hugged her curves beautifully and looked very professional along with the clear tights/stockings and black high heels. Molly had also refreshed her makeup and was wearing a light red lipstick outlining her face in the most natural way. Her hair was sitting either side of her shoulders and her perfume wafted its way over, smelling of jasmine. She fixed her watch and walked over to them. Looking alot more at ease then when she first saw the two.

''Yes Molly, thanks very much for your time'' John smiled. '' You look lovely, special evening tonight''

Molly blushed. ''Thanks John, yes im going out with someone tonight. Its a special evening''

''Whats the occasion?''

''Well its my birthday and Jacks taking me out for a dinner in my favorite restarant''

''Happy birthday'' John said, pulling Molly into a hug, she laughed and pulled away.

''Serious this time is it?'' Molly's face fell as Sherlock spoke. John noticed the mood change immediatly.

''Yes actually it is.'' Molly made herself look as confident as possible about the topic.

''How long?''

''4 Months next week, we are very happy together''

''Really'' Sherlock looked at molly over and over again, not seeing any shyness in the topic at all. ''Local''

''Yes 10 minuites from me and he works here at Barts.''

''Well im glad you have found someone to make you happy, you deserve it, and im sure you will have a lovely evening'' John smiled, and watched Sherlocks reactions, silently begging he would not upset the poor girl before her treat. ''I hope you have a lovely Birthday''

''Thanks John'' Molly smiled touching his arm fondly as she went to wheel the body away again. Coming out moments later.

''Right'' she said, leading the way out of the lab. After turning off the lights and locking the doors. She turned to the two awkwardly.  
''We shall see you tomorrow'' John said happily before walking off in the exit direction.

Molly watched Sherlock walk down the corridor but also witnessed him turn around and come back towards her, bending down and kissing her cheek. ''Happy Birthday Molly''

Molly felt her face turn red and her stomach leap in excitment as she watched him walk off without a care.  
''See you tomorrow'' He called as he walked out the doors.

Molly was left dumbfounded.

_**Next chapter to be coming soon. Please read and review, Comments are always welcome. Xx**_


	3. Dont Stand For It

_**A huge thankyou for all the lovely reviews, it really means the world to me to know so many of you enjoy my story. I hope you all continue to read on and please leave your views on each chapter as it helps me to improve or know what im doing right etc. Much Love. **_

_**Chapter Three **_

Sherlock stood by the door to 221 Baker Street tapping his foot impatiently.

''Come on John, we dont have all day'' Sherlock shouted, getting bored.  
John came walking down the stairs seconds later.

''There is no rush Sherlock, we do infact have all day.''

''You might, i dont.'' John rolled his eyes at his friend and followed him into the waiting taxi. 

''Why are you in such a rush anyway, its only 9 30, Molly would not have been in long, why not go later?''

Sherlock sighed before ansering. ''Because i plan to have this case wrapped up by the end of the day, cant do that without looking at both victims now can we.''

John had to agree with this but there was something else funny with this friend, he could not put a finger on what though.

The rest of the cab ride was quiet, a comfortable silence in the least. However John was happy to be out and doing something as the pair walked into the hospital once again. John noticed everyone busying themselves but looking at the pair out of the corner of their eyes, it was understandable, Sherlock had become a very popular person lately and then suddenly disaperring (well not attending Barts), would surely arouse their curiosity. Either way Sherlock seemed oblivious to the attention and kept up his brisk walk to the lab.

The doors where swung open, hitting the walls before returning to their normal places, John made his way over to a lab bench and sat down. Sherlock strolled along the tables of the little lab, looking and touching certain things, never placing them back where he found them.

''Where is she?''

John looked up. ''coffee mabey, or she might be in her offic- SHERLOCK!.''

Sherlock stopped from the direction he was heading. ''What?''

''You cant just walk into her office, she might be on the phone or busy with something, wait for her to come out'' Sherlock stood still for a moment, contemplating the idea before continuing his walk to Mollies office.

Molly sat in her office piled up with papers and documents, she had been behind on her paperwork for to long and was adamant to catch up on it. She was totally engrossed in her work, Sherlock entered quietly and walked over to the front of her desk, it was not until her eyes strayed from the paper that she saw his coat in front of her. ''Molly''

Mollies heart leapt into her mouth as she jumped up and away from the desk.

''SHERLOCK'' She shouted holding her heart with one hand, '' You must stop that''

''I find it fairly amusing actually, people really should be more aware of their surroundings these days''

''What do you want?''

''Bodies''

''Oh right, yes of course'' She visibly relaxed and let out a breath and looked at her clipboard.

''Lucy Fielding?. You looked at Jane Gutter yesterday?''

''Correct"

"Ok give me a minuite and i will come out''

Sherlock smiled and went to turn away, facing her again at the door. "How was your date last night?'' Molly's face turned red at the question.

"I-I-It was nice thankyou, i was spoilt rotten" She smiled and Sherlock could tell she was remembering the night.

"I can see that"

Molly looked at the desk before looking back up but could see he had already disaperred.

She entered the lab a few minuites later, John smiled brightly at Molly before saying hello, Sherlock was taking in Mollies figure, she never over dressed for work like some of the workers at Barts. It was simple, but flattering, he enjoyed deducing her because she was not obious like some of the other people he deduced. His mind came back to the here and the now as Molly faced him.

''I will just grab that body for you" Sherlock could see the faint blush on her cheeks and neck appear as she walked towards him, she quickened her pace as she passed him, disaperring into the next room.

John and Sherlock stood in silence both thinking entierly different things as Molly came back into the room the mood changed considerably.  
''Lucy Fielding"

"Yes"

"I havent looked at her either, just havent had a chane lately"

"Its not like you to be behind on your work Molly" John walked over chipping in whilst Sherlock had already started exaimining the girls face and neck.

"Well there have been alot of distractions recently, its catching up with me now though"

"I take it last night went well"

"Yes, i have not been this happy in months" Sherlock rose from the body and moved.

"Well im glad, you deserve it"

"Thanks John" Molly smiled at her friend who was eyeing Sherlocks actions carefully.

"Well i better go back to all this paperwo-

"Molly?"

John looked at Mollies suddenly delighted face "Over here Jack"

Molly walked over and met Jack kissing him on the cheek before turning to face the pair standing around the body. Johns mouth was on the floor, as where Sherlock was looking passivley at the couple. Molly's face turned red once more as she introduced Jack.

"John, Sherlock, this is Jack Rande. My Partner"

'' Nice to meet you" Jack smiled and John seemed to come back to the present, taking his hand and shaking it.  
"Likewise" John said smiling.

"And to you Sherlock". Sherlock was overlooking to body, not answering.  
"Dont worry about him" John smiled. Jack looked away from Sherlock, turning his attention back to Molly.

"Im not staying long, just wanted to pop in and say hi''

''Thats fine" Molly smiled, holding herself close to him.  
"Do you know what time your finishing yet" Molly imediatly looked annoyed.  
"Not sure yet, I have so much paperwork to do, will text you when im leaving, but dont wait around might not be for a while"

"Alright then" Jack smiled softly at Molly. "I better go, only on 10 minuites" He kissed Molly softly on the lips before saying his goodbyes and leaving. Molly looked deeply embarassed as Sherlock eyed her carefully once he had left. 

"How long has he been married?" John closed his eyes at Sherlocks comment and Molly looked confused at Sherlock.  
"What?"

"Oh come on Molly, I think you will find even John saw it" John spun around.  
"hey dont drag me into this" John made straight for the exit as where Sherlock happily continued.  
"There is a tan line on his right middle finger, to thin to be a little ring and not special enough to keep on. Its the size of a wedding band and its not worn around you, he is married Molly. 10 years or more by the looks of it''  
Molly's eyes filled with tears as she mulled over the information in her head, much to her discust Sherlock was or must be right.  
"Why cant you just leave things alone" Sherlock looked confused as she kept talking. " You just have to ruin everything, cant leave anything good alone''

''Its best to know before hand Molly''

''Shut up you bastard!" Molly was crying now, not even attempting to hide her sadness.  
''Molly..'' Sherlocks voice sounded stern like he was talking to a child.

"SHUT UP!"

"I can never have a relationship with you around, its impossible, i might as well just give up."

"It might be the best thing, you dont half know how to pick them" Molly glared at Sherlock.  
"What so i can sit around moping and daydreaming about you every day" She Laughed, " I dont think so"

"Well it would give me something to think about" Mollies eyes widened at Sherlocks comment.

"GET OUT OF MY LAB" Molly yelled and stormed towards Sherlock pushing him towards the door, she didnt stop to think about her actions just kept pushing him. He was not resisting she was sure he could overpower her with pure ease.  
Molly pushed him out the door into the corridor. Sherlock spun around facing her once again. "Good to see your not as shy anymore Molly"

Molly leaned in close to him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Molly closed the door on Sherlocks face just in time for John to see.  
He sighed and looked at Sherlock.

''What the hell have you done now?'' 

_**Hope you enjoyed it please leave a review !. XxX**_


	4. Water Wet

_**Ok firstly im so sorry for such a long wait. If the story in in progress, its IN PROGRESS. I will complete it and make sure it says complete when its done. I have been so busy with my horses and competeting this has taken a huge back seat. Although my luck was running high with 5 1st place's 3 qualifiers and 2 chamionships. I have been continuing to write but im currently living in our horse lorry in various places to compete. Its a huge season right now and dont have alot of strong internet access to upload. But i havent forgotten you and will still upload chapters when i can. Thankyou for understanding. **_

**Chapter 4 **

Sherlock might be a self absorbed person and act like he didnt care or notice other peoples feelings or his own but he was infact very in tune with the people that mattered. He knew he had done wrong by Molly making her feel so angry and useless about her relationship but in his eyes it was ok as he had saved her months of ongoing lies and deceipt to end up in a bigger mess further down the line. But to her he had ruined her life.

He shrugged his shoulders at the thought. Molly had not accepted him into the lab since, he had tried daily for 2 weeks and has yet to even speak to her. He knew she would cave eventually, not by deciept or flirting but because she was Molly and she never stayed mad for long periods of time. However he knew when he finally gained access he would make up his mistake to her. 

Molly looked in the mirror of her bedside table adjusting her hair carefully. For the past few days her ex (she was not even going to think of his name) had been trying to contact her, and it had made the whole situation worse to know he still was non the wiser that she knew about his whole life of lies, she had finally deleted and blocked his number as well as telling secruity to deny him access onto her floor. So far she had not heard or seen him but had been taking her own food in to avoid seeing him in public area's. Of course she would not hide forever, but knowing things where still hot she wanted to let things 'cool down' before facing her demons right away. Plus there was one certain demon who she would deffinatly have to face today and that was Sherlock.

Molly couldnt make out if she was annoyed or flattered by the way Sherlock had latched onto her ex and found out the biggest lie one could tell another in a relationship. It had saved her from so much hasstle yes but she was also happy and felt like he was taking every ounce of happiness away from her because he felt like it. Her body shook with nerves, there was one thing she didnt want, no matter how annoyed, angry or jelous she got she would always want him as more than just a friend, the desire was still there and experiencing that desire has made the dream a reality and it did not dissapoint, if she couldnt have that she needed to have him as a friend, just to see him everyday, pretend things where normal and enjoy her work again would be something. Sherlock had always been in her life, taking him out of it now would do her no favors.

She finished getting herself ready before moving out of her bedroom and towards her front door. The sun was warm on her skin but the wind chilly as she wrapped her scarf around her neck and began the short walk to work.

Sherlock stood outside the doors of Molly's morgue waiting impatiently for her to arrive. John had chosen to stay at home and save a wasted journey, what Sherlock didnt expect was to be waiting for Molly to actually arrive at work. She was never late, but this came to an advantage as he would have to see her and likewise to her and him.

He looked up to the sound of light heels and saw Molly walking towards him. She has changed her look totally in the past few months and it was a huge difference. She was wearing a cream coloured blouse with a butterfly broach shining the in sunlight, it hugged her curves beautifully right down to the black trousers that clung to her thighs and spread out lower down to the leg, wearing sensible but flattering heels. But what really amazed him was how she looked, her hair was done up neatly however the wind has made it look more natural and Molly like with loose trendils running down her face, she was wearing little makeup but her lips where shaded in the most beautiful red, she looked very professional but not dressed up, it was a huge change and then it hit him. Why?

Molly looked at Sherlock and sighed heavily.

''You could of given me at least an hour Sherlock''

''Your always on time Molly'' His eyes trailed her body as she unlocked the lab doors and walked in, turning the lights on as she went.

''Well give me ten minuites at least''

''Of course'' He sat on a bench and watched her float around her lab, sorting herself out as she prepared other equipment, by the time she was done she was wearing her lab coat and looked alot less flustered and annoyed.  
''Right'' Molly said doing up her lab coat. ''What do you want''

Sherlock stood and walked towards her.

''To say sorry for my behaviour the other week, i did not mean to upset you so much and i would never do it intentionally again''

''What do you mean intentionally''

''Well your very easy to upset, if i say something i dont regret or take back you may feel just as bad if not worse, and it was not intentional to make you feel that way''

Molly shook her head in disbelief, it was the closest she was getting to a sorry and she was going to take it.  
''Ok Sherlock'' Molly smiled and removed herself from the closer than comfort corner she found herself in. He didnt move but watched her move away, inhaling her scent as she went.  
'' Nice perfume, very alluring'' He smiled at his sincere comment and of course at the strong blush appearing on Mollies cheeks.  
''Thanks, i try my hardest'' she turned her head and smiled, again that was the closest she was going to get to a compliment.

''So i suppose you want some body parts to look at while your here?''

Sherlock thought for a second, his intinal intention was to come, say sorry, and leave to continue the work he had at home, but this was considerably more interesting and he knew deep down he did not want to leave Mollies company just yet, how could he force himself to ignore that? Especially when she offers.  
''Yes i suppose so, if you have anything?''

''I work in a mourge, i have plently''

Sherlock smiled and watched Molly move into the other room whilst he sat at his bench and microscope.

Molly appered moments later carrying a bag and a bowl of water, she smiled when she caught his eye.  
''Here you go there are some''..Molly let out a squel and Sherlock stood quickly to the sound of a crash. He looked over the table to find Molly on her back with her shirt covered in water, the body parts managed to stay neatly in the bag resting on the floor.  
''Molly, are you ok?''

''Yes'', she said as she pushed herself up. ''Im soaked!'' Molly picked up the bowl and removed her lab coat, exposing her soaked blouse underneath, the thin fabric had gone see through and Sherlock found it very hard to divert his eyes. 

Molly rushed off her cheeks a strong pink and returned ten minuites later or so. Wearing another flattering but dry shirt and lab coat.  
''Im sorry about that'' Molly said quietly.

''Dont be'' Sherlock murmered looking into the microscope.

''You ok?''  
''Yes''  
Molly knew Sherlock was being blunt, so decided to go off to do some paperwork. Sherlock on the other hand was being blunt for an entirely different reason. Molly was not the smartest person in the world but could identify simple human reactions, Sherlock was in fact just a human so found it struggling to hide his growing arousal towards the simple patholigist. No matter how wrong he felt he was behaving it also felt so right being with her, it was a very confusing subject.

Sherlock entered her office quietly, closing the door behind him about 3 hours later, Molly was perched on the phone, making notes as she went, she looked up and gasped at Sherlock before quickly ending the conversation.  
''You cant do that, that was a private conversation''

''I had only just walked in''

''Ok then, you leaving now?''

''Yes all problems, and experiements either solved or underway, things labelled leave?, well you get the drift, i will be back tomorrow afternoon to sort out the rest of them but have left them as tidy as possible''  
Molly felt her stomach flip at that word. Sherlock and Tidy did not ever and should never mix.

Molly nodded her head and rose from her seat, coming round her desk she perched in front of Sherlock,  
Sherlock felt his body tense up, he had no signs of maintaining self control when his body betrayed him earlier so there was no change of that happening now.

''Im really sorry about what happened earlier with the water, i didnt mean to embarass you or myself'' Molly looked down, she almost whispered. ''Im such a screwup sometimes''

Sherlock looked shocked at her statement and moved closer towards her, he could smell her perfume and once again tresured the delicate and softening smell. ''You are never a screwup Molly''

Sherlock smiled at Mollies reaction and was praising himself or not touching her, however Molly was the one who made the first move, using his scarf she pulled him in for the most passionate kiss Sherlock had ever experienced. He felt his body react to her ministrations and eventually gave in and pulled her off the desk and closer to his frame. Molly felt Sherlock push her back into the desk and into her, moving his hips slightly to what might be either pleasure or relief for the growing hardness in his trousers, she moaned against his mouth and pulled herself in closer perching on the desk, pulling at his hair as she traced her teeth along his bottom lip. Sherlock pulled away reluctantly.

''Never a screw up, deffinatly more bold Miss Hooper.''  
Molly smiled shyly and Sherlock left in a flash.

Once out in the fresh cool air he felt himself relax a little and calm down. His heart was pounding in his chest and jumped when his phone rung in his pocket.  
''What?''  
''You coming home any time soon?''  
''Yes'' Sherlock coughed ''Now on my way''

''You alright, you sound out of breath?''

''Im fine John''

Sherlock took less than 3 minuites to hail a taxi. His mind a whilwind of thoughts as he looked back on the hospital. Whatever was going to happen he couldnt stop it. However he had to make sure that whatever happened and whenever it happened, nothing went wrong this time.

_**So this chapter was just an insight for me as well as you on how things are going for both sides of the party, The plot kind of takes off in a more reconised manner next time, but this was just a taster to give you guys an insight on how both Molly and Sherlock are thinking and feeling about the past actions. Please Review. Thaanks. **_


	5. Pleasure Comes In Packages

_**Firstly thank you to all the beautiful people that have reviewed. Here are the replies dudes :)**_  
_**storywriter1994 - Wow thanks!. Nope not dead just mega busy. Shall keep updating for you just to make sure people realise i am NOT dead!.**_  
_**Rocking the Redhead - Thankyou my lovely. **_  
_**billiejoe4ever - Your amazing for reading!. More to come!.**_  
_**ReelaReela - Loads more of that to come i can promise you!.**_

_**Anyway, without further ado (think thats what you call it) here is Chapter 5 **_

_**Chapter Five **_

''You cant just do that'' John followed Sherlocks fast pace out of the office of 20 inspectors.

''I just did'' Sherlock smirked pulling his collar up and strolling off, John jogged to keep up.

''You really cant, Lestrade is going to..

''SHERLOCK!'' Sherlock spun around, the grin still wide on his face, John stepped beside his tall friend and kept his head down. Lestrade stormed towards them.

''What the hell was that!.''  
''An explanation''

''Sherlock, telling 20 of this countries top inspectors that your mind is by far smarter in comparison to all of them put together and that they are staring the answer to this case right in the eye but to stupid to realise it is NOT an explantion'' Lestrade let out a breath.  
''Its the truth''

''Its damn right rude, we asked you here for help not insults''

''Told you'' John looked up at sherlocks glare and decided to keep his mouth shut.  
''Fine, im not going back in there, give me the information and i will proove to you that i was right'' Lestrade seemed to come across very cocky and grabbed the evidence before confidently handing it over to Sherlock.

''Challeneged?'' Sherlock said raising an eyebrow

''Of course not, but pull a stunt like that again and you bloody will be'' Sherlock grinned and walked off, John following beside him.

The taxi ride home was by somewhat very uncomfortable. Sherlock had once again totally insulted some of the most important people in the police force and some how gotten away with it. John had not doubt Sherlock knew the answer to the case set out but what was so annoying on how cocky and confident he was about it, getting another thing right would add to the massive ego he already had, god forbid if anyone hurt it.

Sherlock on the other hand was very much cheerful, for the past few days him and Molly had been getting on, better than .. expected. He had finally come to the conclusion that she was alot bolder and more confident since he last saw her and she always seemed to make the first move into the some what hot and passionate embraces they ended up in. Usually in the most public places possible. He would have to step up on that of course, couldnt give anybody anything else to irrate him with, especially John.

Thoughts passed on between them without words, neither thought of the other in the same way but it began a somewhat compaionable silence as the pair came to their own conclusions and plans. Both entirely different with good goals set out.

Once finally back at Baker Street John set off on his very out of date blog as Sherlock continued his work on the pretty much complete case. By 5 he had the answer and left John deep in the paper to give him the criminal.  
''John Close murdered them''

''How?''

''Isnt it obious?'' Sherlock looked at his compainion expectantly and realised Lestrade was non the wiser.  
''Well he is the club manager, he takes the closing hours and the drinks limits, he manages stock and intake, he brought in the chemical, gave it to the certain girls and they took it, therefore dying with no marks, injuries or toxins to point out on. It was a simple chemical/ acahol overdose, very smart really, such a small dose to kill a girl yet it doesnt show up in their post mourtems. Clever man!''

Lestrade glared as Sherlock shrugged the comment off.

''Right im off, busy night ahead''

''Doing what your always an unsociable bastard''

''Thats what they all say'' Sherlock then took the chance to stroll out with once again more confidence than before. He was infact heading over to Mollies and very much looking forward to it.

Sherlock looked down at his phone as he neared Mollies flat in the cab. He had not told her of his incoming visit and to be honest had not planned it either, in all the stress he had not had a chance to see her today and just wanted to pop in a say ''hi''. Is what he kept telling himself. 

Molly was treating herself before her day off tomorrow with a glass of red wine in her comfiest night clothing and a good book, she sat infront of her heater wrapped up in her dressing gown. Jumping when the door bell rung. Getting up she yawned and stetched, ruffling her hair as she walked towards the door, on upon opening it the cold air hit her, almost immediatly a sudden heat washed over her body seeing Sherlock standing in her doorway in his oh to sexy coat and scarf, hmm that scarf what she could do with that..

''Sherlock'' Molly said cheerfully shaking the thoughts out of her head.''What can i do for you''

''Nothing serious, can i come in?''

''Yes of course'' Molly moved aside to give Sherlock space, although he still came close enough to touch as he passed.

Molly shut the door and turned around, her heart was racing her her chest no more sudden than Sherlock as he pressured her against the door kissing and swallowing her gasps of suprise quickly. He pulled away when he felt her respond.  
''Good day?''

''Not anything ?''

''Very good day actually'' Sherlock smiled before pulling her in for another kiss, pressing his body up against Mollies she was very much aware of his intention, but knew from previous experience he did not like to be teased, this was her exact intention. It was her flat and today he was not getting what he wanted. 

She pulled away from Sherlock and lead him into the small living room where he took charge and pushed her down onto the sofa, softly climbing on top of her, Molly couldnt help but giggle in excitment for what she had planned. It didnt however stop her body from shaking under his touch. She sighed as Sherlock found that spot on her neck and took advantage of it, his hands roaming down her body found the dressing gown tail, opening it his hands carressed the silk, softly, tenderly, like she was made of gold. She sighed to the feeling of it and knew he was enjoying the material. Mental Note Molly.

She waited for that cruial moment where Sherlock was beginning to get to far with his hands and his arousal became more noticable as well as irritating for him. When the time was right she slid off her leather sofa, rolled onto the floor and jumped up, pulling her dressing gown with her she did it up tightly and smiled, ruffling her hair again.  
''Coffee?''

Sherlocks brain caught onto her game and he jumped up after her, she made a dash for one side of the table and suddenly felt like a character from Scooby Doo.

''No thanks''

''Why not''

''Got other things to deal with''

''Really?'' Molly tilted her head with her hands on her hips ''Like what, in my flat?''

''You know full well what'' He growled. Molly shivered at the tone.

''Well its my day off tomorrow i intend for good nights sleep for a good day to myself tomorrow''

''Lucky for some'' He said leaning on the table.  
''Only when i can afford it'' She pointed out.

It was that perfectly wrong and annoying time for Sherlocks phone going off in his pocket, it was both annoying from the sensation as well as the timing as John's name appeared on the screen, declining the call he tapped a text.

ON MY WAY!

Sherlock snapped his phone shut and looked at Molly.  
''Playing a dangerous game here Molly''

''No dangerous than the man im playing it with sugar''

''Hmm''

Sherlock made his way for the door and Molly follwed, grabbing his coat he did it up before grabbing her and pulling her in for a long lingering kiss, his hands holding her hips close to his as she wound her body into his, snuggling in the warmth of his coat, she moaned as he bit into her lip. She pulled away reluctantly.

''No longer a push over Mr Holmes.''

''Hmm, not sure if thats a good or a bad thing, we always want what we cant have''

''Well then'' Molly whispered still pressed hard against sherlock, he let go on her as she slipped away.

''Good night Molly''

''Night Sherlock'' Molly disaperred into the next room as sherlock let himself out.

Sherlock entered Johns flat in a calmer and more contolled state.

''Where the hell have you been, whats going on with your hair?''

''John, im busy, shut up''

''Fine, god!''

Sherlock and john had not spoken for more than 20 minuites as Sherlock sat at his desk, his phone made a familer moaning noise, John looked up.

''Please say its not Irene again?''

''No'' Sherlock said, a smile creeping onto his face.

_Pleasure is better when left to ponder. M _

That it is Sherlock thought before entering his room.

**Im going to wait untill you guys get annoyed with all the flirting then add a little hot stuff into it. Have plently of good ideas for things like that as well as plots. Who knows what will happen!. Leave your thoughts, much love guys !.Xx**


End file.
